1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peer-to-peer connection system, a peer-to-peer connection method and a computer application program thereof, and in particularly to a dual peer-to-peer connection system, a dual peer-to-peer connection method and a computer application program thereof for obtaining a registration information of a remote network device from internet.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of the computer technology and the popularity of internet, operating or monitoring a remote network device had become possible. After the user obtains a static IP address of a remote network device, the user can use a user electronic device to connect to the remote network device corresponded to the static IP address by a peer-to-peer connection via internet for operating or monitoring the remote network device.
However, because the number of the static IP address is limited and the rental fee of the static IP address is expensive, most of the network devices use a dynamic IP address obtained by Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE) or Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) by a router to connect to internet. In case that the user has no information about the current dynamic IP address of the remote network device, the user can't connect to the remote network device by the peer-to-peer connection via internet for remote operating or monitoring.
FIG. 1 is an architecture diagram of a related-art peer-to-peer connection system. The related-art peer-to-peer connection system 1 comprises a remote network device 10, a router 12, internet 14, a peer-to-peer server 16 and a user electronic device 18. The remote network device 10 periodically sends a current dynamic IP address 1600 of the remote network device 10 to the peer-to-peer server 16. The peer-to-peer server 16 receives and stores the dynamic IP address 1600 of the remote network device 10 to a storage module 160. When the user wants to connect to the remote network device 10, the user first uses the user electronic device 18 to connect to the peer-to-peer server 16 for obtaining the dynamic IP address 1600 of the remote network device 10. Then, the user uses the user electronic device 18 to connect to the remote network device 10 according to the dynamic IP address 1600 of the remote network device 10 by a peer-to-peer connection. The peer-to-peer connection system 1 can obtain the dynamic IP address 1600 of the remote network device 10 with above solution.
However, there is a serious defect in above configuration way, where the peer-to-peer server 16 and the remote network device 10 are configured in the different network environments. If the peer-to-peer server 16 is not connectible, the user can't use the user electronic device 18 to connect to the remote network device 10 for remote operation or monitoring (even the remote network device 10 is connectible), because the user can't obtain the dynamic IP address 1600 of the remote network device 10 from the peer-to-peer server 16.